Imprevistos
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Años después de la derrota de Doviculus Lita se reúne con sus antiguos amigos, pero algo ha cambiado en ellos. ¿Va a seguir mirándolos igual cuando le cuenten cosas que ella normalmente no creería?. Solo el tiempo puede decirlo.


Nunca lo habría imaginado, pero Lita casi se lo esperaba.

Habían pasado cerca de diez años desde el final de la guerra con el Tainted Coil y los Drowning Doom y Ironheade, sus súbditos, estaban más o menos en paz. Si, había rencillas entre los diferentes grupos de vez en cuando, pero no una lucha armada a gran escala como la última vez.

Había sido nombrada reina después de que ella y su hermano hubiesen dirigido la rebelión, aunque todo el mundo sabia que el verdadero responsable había sido Eddie. Sin embargo, él mismo se había denominado un pipa, la persona detrás de la persona que hacia todo el trabajo sucio y dejo que otros se llevaran la gloria. Por eso se había marchado en su vehículo.

Unos meses más tarde Ophelia había desaparecido y todo el mundo sabia que era para reunirse con él. De hecho todos eran capaz de verlo venir desde la primera vez.

Varios años después las cosas cambiaron de una manera inesperada.

Al principio eran solo rumores, cuentos de viejas en la noche acerca de un nuevo Emperador y de su Emperatriz y de como el Tainted Coil creaba una fortaleza cerca del Mar de las Lagrimas Negras. Nadie lo creía hasta que las Zaulias comenzaron a traer mercancías de allí afirmando que los demonios que habían encontrado parecían querer la paz con la humanidad y que pensaban enviar embajadores.

Entonces había comenzado a preparar un ejercito. No era porque quería la guerra, era solo una precaución y hizo saber a todos eso.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos al volver a ver a los no-muertos junto a los demonios. Si bien sus vestimentas eran más o menos iguales el hecho de que llevaban más mercancía, iban junto a lo que reconoció como antiguos esclavos que no mostraban signos de miedo o abusos y, sobre todo, era un grupo enormemente pequeño les mostró que al menos trataban de parecer sinceros.

Lo que definitivamente los convenció fue verlo de nuevo. Más alto que ella, alas rojas extendidas sobre su espalda que se plegaron cuando bajo al suelo y ojos amarillos de serpiente. Eddie Riggs, hijo de Riggnarok, héroe de la humanidad, y Succoria, antigua emperatriz de los demonios.

Ophelia también estaba a su lado pero era en su modo Reina de las Lagrimas, con sus alas negras de cuervo. No paro de notar como había un montón de gente que estaba con las armas en la mano. Tras una hora de tensión sin que los atacasen se comenzaron a relajar para su completa incredulidad. Esperaba que la situación fuese más conflictiva.

Ellos no solo se habían encontrado como viejos amigos pero además habían venido a contar algunas cosas.

Según Eddie, él había ido a una zona infestada por completo de demonios para luchar ese día cuando ellos lo habían aclamado como su nuevo rey. Parecía que, dado que era el único hijo de la emperatriz anterior al "Tirano" y todos sus descendientes habían sido aniquilados en la batalla debido a su arrogancia(¿Quién hace un ejercito solo con sus hijos y nietos?), era el nuevo señor de todos ellos. Si quería matarlos, podía y desaparecerían con gusto de la Tierra. Si no, estarían a su merced. Obviamente había decidido dejarlos vivir, aunque daba miedo su nivel de dedicación.

Ophelia tenia otras razones. Poco tiempo después de la victoria final se había dado cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a su deprimente copia azul y tenia miedo de que todo el mundo se volviese otra vez en su contra, por lo que se apresuro a buscar al único que había hecho todo para que volviese a la normalidad la primera vez sabiendo que no intentaría matarla nada más verla. Ella también se había sorprendido al ver a su novio aceptar esa parte de su patrimonio.

Sin embargo la mayor sorpresa fue algo que habían descubierto varios años después, cuando los Ahogados y los Demonios aún se acostumbraban los unos a los otros. Algo que cambio toda la forma de ver la historia y el mundo.

El hechizo que Succoria había usado para ir al futuro no servia para ese propósito sino para el contrario. La envió al mundo antiguo décadas antes de la llegada de Ormagöden. Dado que eso contradecía todo lo que sabían, decidieron preguntarle a la única persona que conocían de los tiempos antiguos.

Según el Guardián del Metal, tras mucha insistencia en que lo contase, cuando Eddie había muerto durante el concierto de los Kabbage Boy su sangre mezclada de demonio y humano había convocado desde otro plano de existencia una versión infantil del dios, que los humanos indignos de esa época habían intentado matar sin éxito. Sus armas oscurecieron la atmósfera, mataron a casi toda la vida y mutaron a los humanos supervivientes y su descendencia, convirtiéndolos en los Primeros, seres tan crueles y horribles que no soportaban mirarse el uno al otro. Las almas de los muertos durante ese tiempo se unieron con la fuerza vital del mundo creando los fans, junto a las de todos los muertos más tarde.

Al ir creciendo, el pequeño dios se hizo más grande y poderoso hasta iluminar el mundo entero mientras eliminaba algo llamado "radiación" del mundo. En un acto de compasión había adoptado a una niña pequeña y había creado una fuente de alimentación activada por el canto para los Primeros, es decir, Aetulia y el Madronal.

Por desgracia los Primeros habían heredado una de las peores características de la humanidad perdida: su codicia. Su Rey trato de controlar el flujo de alimentos y intento matar a Ormagöden en "recompensa" por sus servicios. En su lugar se había sacrificado ascendiendo a si mismo a una forma de energía que limpio el mundo y lo transformo en algo parecido a su hogar original. Su grito limpio la atmósfera de suciedad permitiendo al sol verse por primera vez en siglos o milenios, su sangre limpio el agua de contaminación y muto los animales y plantas supervivientes convirtiéndolos en los seres que habitaban actualmente el mundo. Por último, su cuerpo dejo caer piezas por todo el planeta. Aetulia lloro por la perdida de su padre y su desesperación creo el Mar de las Lagrimas.

Un grupo de los Primeros supervivientes se dividió en dos variantes. Los más parecidos a la antigua humanidad se convirtieron en los Titanes mientras que los que no se parecían tanto acabaron siendo antepasados del Tainted Coil.

Mucho más tarde los Titanes, menos el auto-proclamado Guardián del Metal, ascendieron al mismo plano que Ormagöden dejando al Tainted Coil solo. En su desesperación para encontrar a sus antiguos amos realizaron un ritual para recrearlos pero en su lugar clonaron cerca de un millón de personas de la especie humana anterior al comienzo del mundo. Decepcionados, ellos los convirtieron en esclavos.

Luego vinieron los siglos de guerra y esclavitud que serían difíciles de eliminar pero que quizás se podría hacer con el tiempo. Si comenzaban ahora sobre todo.

Antes de marcharse Lita se había desmayado cuando le revelaron una última cosa.

Iba a ser tía.

Eso si que había sido imprevisto.


End file.
